


De ódio e beleza

by juliacalasans



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Christian Character, Hate to Love, Heresy, Historical, Historical Inaccuracy, Implied Sexual Content, Love/Hate, M/M, Period-Typical Racism, Prejudice, Slavery
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Conseguia odiá-lo todo, em cada canto, em cada gosto; mas era sempre desarmado por aquilo que ele tinha de melhor: a beleza.





	De ódio e beleza

O menino tinha fascinação pelas janelas da casa; fato já fora comprovado fazia anos por todos que ali residiam, inclusive ele mesmo. Sempre que se aproximava do vidro, era como se esse exercesse algum tipo de atração irresistível e então lá estava ele, parado, a encarar o mundo do lado de fora — seria realmente tão grande quanto parecia? Tão belo como a vista a se perder no horizonte fazia parecer? Ou então duro como as lavouras de café que há tanto abandonara?

Eram dúvidas e dúvidas, contemplativas demais para um garoto de apenas dezessete anos — palavras de Eustácio, que não via sentido em perder tempo pensando. Tempo é dinheiro, era seu lema, cuja posição dividia com se não está trazendo lucro, então é inútil; pensamentos apropriados para um fazendeiro experiente e também para seu filho, mas não compartilhados pelo menino na janela. Não que fizesse diferença; criados não precisam concordar com nada. Só obedecer.

— Estás olhando pela janela de novo, Pietro? — disse Eustáquio, aproximando-se e aproveitando-se do reflexo do vidro para arrumar o chapéu. — Já não te disseste que é inútil?

— Vosmecê é idêntico ao senhor seu pai. — Pietro moveu os lábios num sorriso. — Estás bem apessoado. — Encarou o outro por meio do vidro. — Vais visitar novamente as lavouras?

— Não o queria, mas ele não me dá escolhas. Ou vou, ou vou. — Suspirou. — Olhe para mim enquanto conversa comigo!

Pietro virou-se para encará-lo.

— Não há motivo para temer as lavouras na posição onde vosmecê está — disse, o sorriso não alcançando os olhos. — É um passeio. Aproveite-o.

— Não gosto de estar entre eles. São escória. O cheiro deles me enoja e todos são tão... Feios. — Franziu as sobrancelhas para a paisagem da janela. — Suados. Cadavéricos.

— É da minha laia que fala, vosmecê. Da minha laia, do meu passado. Às vezes penso que te esqueces.

Suspiro.

— Não és como eles, Pietro. Tens alma de Senhor e a beleza dos melhores anjos. Tudo o que compartilhas com eles é o sangue. — Virou-se para ele e tomou seu braço nas mãos, traçando com a ponta dos dedos o caminho das veias azuis sob a pele. — Não és como eles, Pietro. És como eu.

— Mas nunca seremos laia da mesma laia.

— E onde isso faz diferença? Esqueças de teu passado, digo-te sempre. Se um dia colheste como os zumbis que ali trabalham, foi apenas porque o Senhor cometeu um erro. Teu lugar é comigo.

A sentença tinha um tom definitivo, e embora Pietro tivesse esperado que Eustáquio visse o olhar chispante enviado em sua direção, não surpreendeu-se ao ver-se ignorado. Eustáquio continuava a deslizar o dedo por seu braço; fazia-o com certo fascínio.

— Claro, vosmecê. Se assim tu dizes, assim és.

Ambos eram devotos à Deus na mesma medida em que Eustácio era devoto ao dinheiro; conheciam de cor seus versículos, passagens e mandamentos. Sabiam: o Senhor não errava.

Mas aqueles eram detalhes. Eustáquio, ainda deslizando os dedos por seu braço, olhou para ele; e Pietro, cuja raiva de criado não importava, voltou a olhar pela janela. Uma garoa fina caía sobre a charneca; tudo estava muito verde.

— Às vezes me pergunto o que tanto te atrai do lado de fora.

— Não te perguntes. É inútil.

— Nada que diz a respeito de ti é inútil.

Aquele era único jeito que Eustáquio conhecia de pedir desculpas.

— Claro, vosmecê. — Pietro virou-se para ele, sorriu, sinceramente dessa vez, e tocou seus ombros. — Penso que escutei o Senhor seu pai a chamá-lo. Te vá. Ele não gosta de ser deixado esperando.

O garoto fitou o amigo e então a porta, deixando a postura despencar com um suspiro.

— Não quero ir...

— Não fazer o que queres é o que te torna homem.

— Se ser homem é administrar esta fazenda, prefiro manter-me criança. Também não o quero.

— Sabes que o futuro está nas mãos do Senhor. Nossas vontades são apenas detalhes.

— Pois então cala-te! — E Pietro se calou. — É irritante como empinas o nariz para mim como se soubesse de tudo. Não se esqueça de tuas origens! Tua beleza também é apenas um detalhe! — As palavras ecoaram, sem resposta; o criado voltara a olhar as paisagens pela janela, os lábios desaparecidos numa linha fina e branca de compressão. Depois de um suspiro, Eustáquio retomou sua fala: — Pois bem. Vou-me. Não fiques pensando no passado e saia dessa janela! — Pietro afastou-se da janela com olhos baixos. — Volto antes do anoitecer.

O barulho da porta ecoou como um tapa, e Pietro ficou parado por um minuto, esperando, antes de retornar ao posto próximo à janela. A chuva parara e, do ângulo que olhava para fora, viu com clareza Eustáquio alcançar o pai, parado em frente à casa junto aos cavalos, e dirigir-lhe uma mesura respeitosa como comprimento. Ambos eram muito semelhantes; transpiravam arrogância em cada ato e tinham um jeito interessante de olhar de cima para as pessoas, mesmo aquelas em relação às quais eram mais baixos.

Em menos de um minuto, ambos saíram de vista em direção às lavouras. Nesses momentos, Pietro sempre revisitava a imagem que guardava de seus pais, e naquela vez não foi diferente; perguntava-se se estariam bem, se ainda trabalhavam duro, se sua mãe ainda se lembravam das canções de ninar que cantava para ele... Se ainda estariam vivos e mantendo-o tão vivo na memória como ele tentava mantê-los na sua.

Esperava que sim — realmente esperava que sim.

 

>><<

 

Pietro demorou a acreditar em seus olhos quando finalmente conseguiu distinguir os contornos da casa grande, alguns metros à frente. Chovia cortinas d'água e, encharcado da cavalgada, mal conseguira fazer seu caminho da plantação até a casa; enxergando alguns palmos à frente do nariz e com um cavalo estressado sob seu comando, quase se perdera em bifurcações e obstáculos invisíveis.

Piscou algumas vezes, afastando a água dos olhos, e desmontou-se com um gemido, sentindo-se tão enferrujado quanto o relógio que levava no pulso. Arrastou-se junto ao cavalo para o estábulo, as ancas doendo a cada mínimo movimento, e deixou-o lá para se recuperar, encarando as escadas com um suspiro antes de começar a batalhar contra os degraus; as lamúrias de dor ecoaram como agouros de morte até que finalmente alcançasse seu destino.

— Pietro! — Alice precipitou-se para ele, ajudando-o a retirar seu casaco e analisando-o com olhos pintados de horror. — Por que raios vieste debaixo des'temporal? Se tu flertasse c'as moçoilas do mesmo jeito que flertas c'a morte, já estaria um homem feito. Olha pra tua aparência! — Pietro riu enquanto tirava as botas. — Não rias assim só porque sou criada. Sei mais de ter juízo que vosmecê. O Senhor Eustáquio tava preocupado com um ato impensado e aí tá ele!

— Sabes que não rio de ti, Alice, pois te adoro. — Passou a mão pelos cabelos, espalhando gotículas por todo o entorno. Alice franziu o cenho para ele. — E sei que me adoras também, e por isso somos amigos, e por isso também não vais contar ao Eustáquio nenhum detalhe deste escarcéu.

Ela piscou várias vezes e agarrou nervosamente o tecido da saia entre os dedos.

— O Senhor não é tolo, Pietro, ele pode se irritar, aí vai descontar em mim...

— Claro que não vai descontar em ti. Quando é que não te defendi? Não te preocupes, Alice. Vá e o avise de que cheguei há horas e que daqui a pouco irei tratar com ele assuntos importantes. Diga que tenho urgência. — Sorriu. — Vou banhar-me e tirar esta lama.

— Preparei a tina com a água quente faz um quarto de hora... Deve estar morta a esta altura. Quer que eu esquente novamente?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Alice. Às vezes te esqueces que somos grãos do mesmo saco. Senhor esta casa só tem um. — A criada revirou os olhos para ele. — Água morna está ótimo. Não te esqueças de avisá-lo, por favor. Já volto.

Direcionou-se ao banheiro onde, exatamente de acordo com as palavras de Alice, esperavam-no uma tina com água morna e um caneco, e despiu-se. Lentamente, jogou a água nos pontos arranhados pela cavalgada e depois onde a lama tinha se concentrado, esfregando a bucha vegetal com força para retirar as sujeitas concentradas. Não era um banho demorado, muito menos relaxante; quando foi para seu quarto se vestir, alguns minutos depois, sentia-se ardido e com frio, mas decente o suficiente para os assuntos dos quais precisava tratar.

Eustáquio não olhou para ele quando Pietro entrou - sem bater - e sentou-se, silencioso, a encará-lo; na verdade, não olhou para ele por longos minutos, concentrado em pilhas de papéis, xingando baixo quando a pena borrava suas anotações ou quando esbarrava no potinho de tinta. Pela janela, a chuva parecia ter dado uma leve trégua, transformando-se numa garoa fina que pintava o horizonte de branco até onde a vista se perdia; em sua espera, Pietro permaneceu olhando para o lado de fora, pensando ao mesmo tempo em muitas coisas e em coisa nenhuma.

— Se não tens escrúpulos em mandar a Alice para mentir para mim, porque o terias em não interromper o que quer que eu esteja fazendo? — perguntou enfim Eustáquio, quase um quarto de hora depois, sem levantar os olhos dos papéis. — Entras e ficas aí como um tolo.

— As mentiras estão na sua cabeça — retrucou Pietro, lançando a ele um olhar de esguelha antes de retornar as atenções para a janela. — Tenho respeito pelo serviço do meu Senhor.

— Claro, claro. Desembuche. Estás me atrapalhando.

— Tenho certeza que minha presença imóvel é, sem sombras de dúvida, uma enorme distração.

— Se não vai falar o que quer, então por favor saia, Pietro. Não sou mais um desocupado, tenho uma fazenda para administrar e pouco tempo para suas bobagens.

— Queira me desculpar. — A voz tinha um tom de riso, que morreu no início da sequência seguinte. — A senhora minha mãe está adoentada. Quero trazê-la para cá e monitorar de perto seus últimos dias.

Eustáquio parou de escrever.

— Como é?

— Trazê-la para cá, colocá-la numa boa cama, dar-lhe o descanso adequado para os últimos dias de alguém.

— Pietro... Tu estás bem?

— Nas minhas perfeitas faculdades mensais, Eustáquio.

— Tua mãe é uma empregada. A função dela é cortar café. Como tu esperas que eu a admita na minha casa? Ela tem o ordenado dela, que cuide de si mesma com ele!

— Eu e vosmecê sabemos muito bem o que eles podem comprar com aquilo que recebem.

— O suficiente para viverem!

— Eustáquio, não vim aqui discutir com vosmecê como pagas aqueles que emprega. Quero trazer minha mãe para cá. — As palavras tinham uma inflexão tão dura como o olhar que ele enviou ao seu senhor. — Ela trabalhou como uma escrava durante tempo demais.

— Era teu destino também, trabalhar como um condenado, se meu pai não o tivesse salvado. E então, vens falar comigo como se pudesse me dar ordens.

— Gratidão tenho ao senhor seu pai. Que o senhor o tenha. Mas isso não muda nada; quero trazer minha mãe para cá.

— Por que eu aceitaria uma mulher de origem tão baixa na minha casa?

— Porque eu estou pedindo.

— Soa como se estivesse me dando ordens.

— Eustáquio, não dificulte as coisas. — Desarrumou os cabelos num gesto involuntário. — Sempre lhe pedi muito pouco, pois entendo que tenho com sua família uma dívida impagável. Eu só quero dar à minha mãe um fim de vida digno.

— É uma criada!

— Eu também sou.

— Não vamos retomar esse assunto. Já disse o que acho e sabes que estou certo. — Mas o olhar de ambos não deixava a mentira se instalar; gritava, no diálogo silencioso que ocorria nas entrelinhas da conversa, o fato sabido e ignorado. O Senhor não erra, não erra, não erra... — Ah, que seja! Traga sua mãe para cá! Mas não deixes que eu esbarre com ela. Vou fingir que estou inteiramente sozinho nesta casa até que ela vá embora. E se é a ela que escolhe, então que arques com as consequências disso.

Pietro encarou-o com secura por alguns minutos, mastigando uma resposta.

— Encontrei também a Senhora Sua Mãe no caminho de volta — cuspiu enfim. O outro se contorceu na cadeira tal aqueles que levam um golpe, e Pietro esboçou um duro sorriso de lábios fechados; Eustáquio sempre guardava a chantagem como arma final. Uma vez conhecido esse fato, era fácil afetá-lo. — Está magoada com vosmecê; faz muito tempo que não a visita. A solidão a deixou doente e as condições daquele casebre não melhoram as coisas.

Muito pálido, o senhor deu um profundo suspiro.

— Foi... meu pai que a confinou lá. Se... ela tivesse sido uma boa esposa...

— Detalhes. — Fez um gesto desdenhoso com a mão. — Ela não deixou recados, mas pareceu preocupada que ainda estivesses solteiro. Já tens vinte e oito e "está na hora de arranjar uma esposa que bem lhe sirva", foram as palavras dela.

Eustáquio apoiou-se na mesa como se ela fosse a única coisa que o impedisse de cair no chão.

— E por que estás dizendo isso tudo agora?

— Bem. — Deu de ombros. — Se vais ignorar a minha existência enquanto minha mãe aqui estiver, então que todos os recados sejam dados antes. — Eustáquio deu um soco na mesa, abrindo a boca para falar... — E, claro, pretendo desposar a jovem Alice quando a hora chegar.

— O quê?

— Pretendo desposar Alice — repetiu pacientemente. — É jovem e conhece os desígnios do lar. Além disso, é uma companhia agradável e decerto muito bela.

Agora vermelho como um pimentão, Eustáquio fechou os olhos, respirando fundo e audivelmente; o som da expiração foi o único a ecoar pelo cômodo.

— Será que perdestes o juízo?

— Estou no uso perfeito das minhas faculdades mentais.

— Não podes estar, Pietro, pois sinceramente... — Apontou para a porta em uma acusação. — É uma preta, Pietro, uma MALDITA PRETA!

— E no que isso interfere?

— Ah! — Ele ergueu os braços, o rosto contorcido de fúria. — Me tomas por idiota? Se não fosse a maldita Princesa Isabel, que devia estar em casa cozinhando para o marido ao invés de aprovar leis, essa rapariga seria ainda uma escrava! É uma preta, Pietro, eles não precisam de amor, precisam de trabalho e dever! — Silêncio. — Tu me entende? ME ENTENDE?

Pietro voltara a olhar pela janela, apoiando o rosto nas mãos em contemplação; dez anos tinham mudado aquelas paisagens de um jeito que ele não imaginava ser possível. O que era charneca tornou-se pasto; o que era beleza tornou-se praticidade; e seu melhor amigo — aquele que o aceitara mesmo em condição de criado — se tornara um tolo.

Era assim que as coisas eram, contudo. Não podia mudá-las. Depois de um longo minuto de silêncio furioso e respirações difíceis, Eustáquio pareceu se acalmar, jogando-se de volta na cadeira; e foi neste momento que Pietro se levantou, fazendo uma reverência respeitosa.

— Vou buscar a senhora minha mãe — disse, aproveitando seu endireitar para analisar cada centímetro de fúria que Eustáquio exibia. — Nunca deixarei de ser grato por sua permissão e benevolência. Que vosmecê tenha um ótimo dia; vou deixá-lo sozinho com seus assuntos pessoais.

— Piet...

Fechou a porta, deixando-o para trás, e fechou os olhos como que em reflexão; demorou um segundo para que notasse a figura diminuta de Alice no canto, encarando-o com enormes olhos de confusão, um fio de voz elaborando a pergunta:

— Desposar-me?

Pietro olhou-a bem. Alice não sabia sua idade; calculava em torno de dezesseis anos. Tinha corpo de mulher, mas mente de criança, gentil e muito ingênua — ele lembrava-se bem do dia que convencera Eustáquio a aceitá-la como empregada da casa em troca de moradia e um salário irrisório.

Nunca poderia amá-la; não do jeito que os homens amam as esposas. Mas ainda assim...

— Quando chegar a hora certa, Alice — tranquilizou-a, afagando o alto de sua cabeça. — Quando ela chegar.

 

>><<

 

Tinha vinte anos que não via sua mãe; despedira-se dela com lágrimas nos olhos e guardava aquela imagem borrada como sua memória mais forte. Assim, quando parou em frente aquela que tinham lhe dito ser Amelia Massimo, não a abordou logo de cara; parou a alguns metros de distância e a observou, esperando por algum reconhecimento.

Era baixa e curvada como aqueles que carregam um grande peso, a pele tão sardenta quanto era possível ser depois de anos colhendo café abaixo do sol a pino; e nenhuma dessas características pareceu familiar a Pietro. Franzindo as sobrancelhas, ele se aproximou um pouco, o suficiente para perceber que ela cantava — e esta melodia, uma canção de ninar de poucas linhas, fez emergir na memória do homem lampejos de sorrisos, noites de frio e "te voglio bene" sussurrados quando ninguém mais podia ouvir.

Aproximou-se como quem está prestes a lidar com um cavalo furioso.

— És Amelia Massimo?

Isso pareceu acordá-la; num sobressalto, endireitou a postura, encarando-o com olhos saltados, cujo foco podia ser ele ou qualquer paisagem em volta.

— Ciao... Eu mesma... — Ela deu um sorriso desdentado. — Ah... Luigi, Luigi meu querido, voltaste para mim! — Foi para cima dele e o envolveu em um abraço apertado. — Eu sabia que não tinham levado você, eu sabia, eu sabia...

Sem jeito, abraçou-a de volta.

— Ah, Luigi, eu sei que você não foi o mesmo desde que compraram nosso menino, eu sei — continuou ela —, isso acabou com você, mas foi melhor para ele, não é? Você finalmente percebeu e voltou para mim, não é? Ah, Luigi, tenho me sentindo tão sozinha...

Não sou seu marido. Você está delirante, ele quis dizer, mas ela o encarou com olhos molhados de lágrimas, tão parecida com uma criança que Pietro sentiu-se sem jeito. Suspirou, acariciando sua cabeça, e sorriu de volta do melhor jeito que conseguiu.

— Claro, Amelia. Vim para te levar para casa.

Ela abriu a boca, deslumbrada, mas nada disse. Escondeu a cabeça no ombro dele e deixou-se ser conduzida para fora dali, com todos olhando sua passagem como quem não entende, até chegarem às fronteiras da plantação, guardadas pelos homens mais fortes.

— Juvenal — Pietro cumprimentou o mais velho de todos, um dos poucos sobreviventes que vira Pietro Massimo se tornar uma lenda. — O que houve com o Senhor meu Pai? Tu disses que minha mãe estava doente, mas nada falou sobre ele.

— Ah, Luigi, ah...

— Olá, moleque — respondeu ele, franzindo-lho o único olho que ainda enxergava. — Foi embora, ele. Pegou o dinheiro que ganhou ao vender vosmecê para Eustácio e partiu sem avisar. Ninguém sabe para onde foi ou se ainda está vivo.

— Ah, Luigi...

— Eu fui vendido?

Juvenal fez-lhe uma careta.

— Estás de gozo comigo? Como poderias não saber disso! Foi o único assunto da fazenda por semanas. Eu ainda colhia café na época, vi toda a coisa.

— Que coisa?

— Tod'a negociação lá! O Senhor veio cá, trouxe o menino e disse que ele podia escolher qualquer criança que quisesse, que ele comprava. Aí o minino escolheu tu, e seu pai brigou e brigou até sua mãe convencê-lo a desistir. Eustácio disse que vosmece era muito bonito para ficar nessujeira. Aí vosmecê foi levado embora e Eustácio proibiu seus pais de tentarem procurar vosmecê, que tu num era mais filho deles e eles tinha que te esquecer. Disse que vosmecê esqueceria eles também.

Ele se enganara naquele ponto.

— E então meu pai foi embora?

— Sim, num perdoou sua mãe nem ninguém. Só foi.

— E por que nunca me disseste isso?

— Achei que já soubesse. Todo mundo sabe. Quando pediu para mim te contar qualquer notícia dos teus pais, achei que estava ciente de que ele tinha ido embora. Aí num falei nada. Num achei que era um assunto que tu fosse querer discutir.

Pietro olhou para longe, para além de Juvenal, para aquele mundo que nunca tinha sido lhe permitido conhecer.

— Claro — respondeu, os suspiros de Luigi, Luigi, Luigi de sua mãe em seu peito ecoando como uma canção de ninar. — E estavas absolutamente certo.

 

>><<

 

Viu o rosto de Eustáquio a observá-lo da janela quando chegou com sua mãe, cheio de amargura, e, quase um mês depois, reconhecia que essa fora a última vez; cumprindo com louvor as palavras cuspidas contra Pietro, passara a fingir que estava sozinho na casa, sua presença nada mais que um fantasma, visível em sons e ordens transmitidas sempre pela boca de terceiros. Pietro as obedecia sem reclamar, e não o procurava; não sentia que devia e, logo, não o fazia.

— O Senhor mandou que tu fosses ao vilarejo buscar alguém. — A mensageira da vez era Alice. Vinha se comportando com ainda mais timidez após saber dos planos de Pietro, o que se manifestava no modo como se encolhia para longe dele e evitava olhá-lo nos olhos. — Deu-me um papel com nome e endereço. Aqui está.

Estendeu um pedaço de papel com instruções rabiscadas com tanta má vontade que Pìetro precisou de dois minutos para decifrá-las. O nome dela é Melissa Fonteboa. Seja gentil com o pai dela e faça-o se sentir em casa enquanto não puder atendê-lo. Não me traga mais problemas do que já trouxe — as palavras queimaram em seus olhos por um minuto e ele piscou várias vezes, deixando que se embaralhassem novamente na frente de seus olhos. O nome dela é Melissa Fonteboa. Melissa Fonteboa. Melissa.

— Alice — disse, revirando os olhos quando a menina pulou no mesmo lugar como se estivesse ouvindo uma reprimenda. — Prepare as coisas, sim? É um passeio interessante a ida até a cidade vizinha. Gostarias de fazê-lo comigo?

Ela recuou assustadiça em direção à porta.

— Eu... — Respirou fundo. — Claro.

— Ótimo.

Neste momento, Amelia acordou e olhou para os lados, para a Alice e, finalmente, para Pietro, sorrindo com algo que parecia alívio ao encontrá-lo lá. Luigi, sussurrou. Era tudo o que dizia ao acordar e encontrar Pietro em seu posto ao lado da cama.

— Estou aqui, meu bem. Estou aqui.

 

>><<

 

Alice entrou na carruagem como quem pisa em ovos e olhou com pânico para Pietro enquanto ele se aproximava. Recuada contra as paredes da carruagem, parecia-se ainda mais com uma criança, jovem e ingênua.

Pietro não interagiu com ela. Deu as ordens para o cavalo e deixou que a cavalgada refrescasse sua mente. Quando era jovem, Eustáquio e ele costumavam pegar os cavalos da propriedade e sair com eles por aí, enfrentando o risco de serem pegos por Eustácio, cujos castigos doíam fisicamente.

— O Senhor Eustáquio anda tendo sonhos estranhos — gritou Alice, esforçando-se para ser ouvida. — Ele não aprovou a sua... Decisão...

— Caso tu não tenhas ouvido em sua mexeriquice por trás da porta, Alice — eu não pedi permissão para ele para me casar com vosmecê. Só o avisei.

— Ele não gosta de mim. Me chama de... Preta imunda.

— Eustáquio pensa como foi ensinado, Alice, e ele não quer mudar isso. Mas como eu já disse, eu não perdi a permissão dele. Já está decidido.

— Eu...

— Alice. — Ele diminuiu o ritmo do cavalo a um trotar e olhou para trás. — Eu não a amo e nunca vou amar. Mas todos os homens precisam se casar e eu prometo que farei meu dever como marido se você fizer o seu como esposa. Vou tratá-la adequadamente e não te faltará nada. Está tudo bem assim?

— Isso é mais do que eu poderia esperar — ela admitiu, desviando os olhos. — Mas é que eu não sei como agradar um homem...

Ele sorriu para ela.

— Não será necessário nada disso. Como eu disse, na certa hora.

Alice sorriu, finalmente, e endireitou a postura, os olhos brilhantes quando ele voltou a fazer o cavalo correr. Durante vários minutos, permaneceu num silêncio contemplativo, até finalmente dizer:

— Já existe alguém que você ama, Pietro?

Ele olhou para a paisagem, que passava velozmente por eles e para o passado, para as incontáveis vezes onde escutara Eustáquio dizer "O Senhor errou ao te colocar lá. Seu lugar é comigo".

E meu lugar é contigo, ele sempre quisera responder. Sou seu.

— Não, Alice. Não há ninguém que eu ame.

 

>><<

 

Melissa Fonteboa era bela, tão bela quanto uma mulher podia ser. Educada e aristocrática, deixou que os homens tratassem de seus assuntos tranquilamente até que finalmente fosse chamada para embarcar.

— Ela veio como dama de companhia — explicou Pietro quando ela ergueu as sobrancelhas para Alice, e ninguém mais tocou no assunto. Ela e o pai sentaram-se distantes o quanto puderam da criada e a viagem correu tão tranquila quanto poderia correr.

Apesar das ordens de Eustáquio, não se esforçou para deixá-los à vontade; deixou a tarefa para Alice enquanto subia as escadas para abordar Eustáquio pela primeira vez em um mês, entrando no quarto sem bater, como fizera tantas e tantas vezes quando ambos eram apenas crianças.

— Eustáquio — chamou-lhe. — Eustáquio!

Ele virou-se na cama, deixando que os lençóis escorregassem por seu corpo, e estava tão nu quanto provavelmente estivera no dia em que nascera. E Pietro juraria que não engoliu em seco, que não sentiu-se sem ar, que não quis ir embora dali — juraria tudo.

Não desviou os olhos.

— Pietro...? — gemeu Eustáquio, os olhos ainda baços de sono. — O que está fazendo aqui?

— O pai da sua noiva chegou. Ela também. Estão hospedados no andar de baixo, esperando pela sua recepção.

— Ah. Tudo bem. Eu... — Percebeu que estava nu, mas não pareceu constrangido; espreguiçou-se e então sentou-se na cama. — Você vai mesmo se casar com ela? Com a preta?

— Alice, Eustáquio.

— Com a Alice?

— Vou.

— Mas você a ama?

— Sabes tanto quanto eu que casamentos por amor são delírios. Caso-me porque é assim que o Senhor designou. Um homem deve ter sua esposa, assim como Adão teve Eva.

— E por que ela?

— Porque gosto dela.

— Mas acabou de dizer que não ama!

— E não amo. Eustáquio, vosmecê tem que se preocupar com o seu casamento. — Ambos se olharam nos olhos. Seu lugar é aqui comigo, eles pareciam dizer. Comigo. — Marina é bela e, aparentemente, bem educada. Não poderia ter escolhido melhor.

— Não quero me casar. — Comigo, comigo, comigo... — E também não quero que te cases.

— Me compraste quando eu era só um garoto e agora quer comprar minhas vontades também? — atirou Pietro, seco. Eustáquio arregalou os olhos. — Vosmecê me disse que nunca fui teu escravo e que nunca o seria. Então me deixe fazer aquilo que me convém.

— Nunca te comprei.

— Pois comprou sim, como um burro de carga, porque sempre se achaste melhor que o meu tipo!

— Nunca me achei!

— Pois se achou sim! A vida inteira te escutei odiar tudo o que era meu; minha origem, as coisas que eu gostava de fazer, meus pais, tudo. Odeias as minhas escolhas de vida, odeia o fato de que não sou seu fantoche. Agora odeia minha esposa. Se odeia tudo o que me é relacionado, então me odeia também!

Eustáquio levantou-se, ainda nu, e Pietro prometeu a si que não se acuaria, apesar de ter dado um passo para trás, quente e ofegante como quem corre uma maratona.

— Não odeio! Eu já disse, o Senhor cometeu um erro ao te colocar no meio da ralé. Só isso. És lindo, Pietro. Lindo. Não entende isso? Não há beleza maior do que a tua neste mundo. Marina Fonteboa pode ser linda, a dama perfeita, e ela ainda não chegaria aos teus pés. Por que o Senhor colocaria alguém tão belo no meio da sujeira?

— Porque Ele não erra — murmurou as palavras, sentindo Eustáquio mais próximo ao pronunciar de cada uma. — Sabes disso tanto quanto eu.

Os lábios de Eustáquio contra os dele tinham gosto de sono e eram macios o suficiente para que este detalhe fizesse pouca diferença; sem entender exatamente como ou porque, Pietro retribuiu, sentindo-se inquieto, quente, fora de si.

— Não se case, Pietro. Não se case e eu não me casarei. Seu lugar é comigo — sussurrou Eustáquio. — Seja meu.

Havia promessas naqueles olhos.


End file.
